


Secret Desire

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn has a dark secret, a past enjoyment she's not been able to fully indulge in until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desire

The short brunette was wearing six-inch high black stiletto knee high boots. She wore a leather corset, not the replicated leather that was so commonplace in the crew’s work shoes, but real, genuine leather, extremely hard to get hold of, even back in the Alpha Quadrant. A long skirt of pure velvet covered her legs, a split in the material giving brief glimpses of the silk stockings she wore every time she moved. In her right hand she held a wooden paddle designed for punishment. Had she been on duty, her clothes would have been out of place, but here and now on the holodeck they were perfect. The holodeck safety protocols were turned off. Kneeling in front of her, hands clasped behind her back, feet tucked under her, legs spread at the knees and head bowed was the object of her attention. The Mistress gently caressed the paddle in her hands, savouring the feel of the wood coated in black leather, before pulling on the leash attached to her submissive’s collar, causing the woman to bend over and place her cheek on the carpet. The bare white bottom of Kathryn Janeway rose into the air and the brunette brought down the paddle with a short, sharp smack.  
  
*  
  
One lonely and work filled night roughly five years into their journey through the Delta Quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in her Ready Room, pulling another endless all-nighter. She was scanning through data related to the incident with the Caretaker for the thousandth time, desperate to find a way to get her crew home safely. She looked at the PADD in her hand and threw it down exasperated. Kathryn rested her head on her hand and looked out of the window at the stars whizzing by her. She was so lonely out here. So tired of dealing with crisis after crisis without release. Mark had known of her need to let the pressures of work out, and although he hadn’t agreed to help her do it, he had turned a blind eye to Kathryn’s extra-curricular activities. Once a week she had left him and gone to a quiet house on the outskirts of San Francisco, allowing herself to be dominated and controlled. Out here in the Delta Quadrant, she hadn’t had that release and it was beginning to weigh heavily on her mind.  
  
Of course there were the characters she’d programmed on the holodeck to try and release the burden she had been feeling, but none of them gave her the desired result. The program only lasted as long as her allotted times on the holodeck or the brief periods of calm between battles. She needed something more, longed for that connection she had felt with her Mistress back home. But she had to face it; out here in uncharted skies she would never be able to find that connection. She went over to the replicator and ordered a cup of her favourite beverage before sitting back down and sighing heavily. There was one person aboard Voyager who she thought was able to give her the release she needed, but that person would never agree to it, and so, at 03:00 hours, Kathryn Janeway found herself heading for the holodeck once more, to play with her guilty secret hologram. The only one who would be able to come close to giving her what she really desired.  
  
The sessions on the holodeck may not have been perfect, but they did at least allow her mind to focus on work for a short while. Her backpack on her back, filled with some of her favourite tools from home that Kathryn hadn’t been able to leave behind, even for a three week journey, as this mission was originally intended to be, she ordered the computer to activate program “Janeway Beta Six Four Three”. Kathryn stepped inside and found herself in a room resembling the punishment room of her former Mistress. The only difference with the program was the woman holding the whip. The crewmember that Kathryn dreamed about night after night, who also invaded her rare daydreams.  
  
*  
  
At 04:00 hours, Kathryn had her ass in the air, the paddle being brought down on it repeatedly. Each stroke caused a yelp; they stung her rear end and set it aflame. At least the pain was real; even if the person administering it was only a replica of the woman she longed to control her. Kathryn didn’t hear the doors to the holodeck swoosh open; she didn’t hear the footsteps or the close of the door. She was focused on the pain and thanking her holographic Mistress. She didn’t see the dark eyes, filled first with confusion and then with longing. Her mind was so focused she didn’t hear the soft whisper telling the computer to shut down the hologram.  
  
“So, this is why I couldn’t find you in your quarters.” The voice…. That voice was real, it wasn’t holographic. Kathryn froze. She’d been caught. She’d forgotten to seal the holodeck doors.  
  
“I have to say I’m glad it was me that caught you and not Chakotay. I can see his face now.” The voice continued. Kathryn didn’t dare move.  
  
“This is how you clear your mind?” Kathryn was ashamed; especially to be caught by the one person she’d used a holographic representation of.  
  
“Answer me, Kathryn.” The voice continued, startling her a little.  
  
“Y… yes… Mistress.” Something had clicked. She should have asked her, should have told her.  
  
“Why didn’t you just come to me?” The voice asked.  
  
“I… didn’t think you’d understand, Mistress. I mean… it’s not a normal request and well….” Kathryn was faltering.  
  
“Are you honestly telling me you didn’t know that I find you attractive? That I’ve been longing to have you as my own since our crews were forced to work together? Hell the whole ship knows that’s why Tom and I didn’t work. Chakotay told me to stop acting so hostile to you within our first few weeks out here; he could see that I was trying to deny my feelings for you.” B’Elanna’s words struck somewhere deep inside her.  
  
Kathryn turned to face B’Elanna, shock in her eyes. She hadn’t expected those words, hadn’t dared to hope that she was the reason.  
  
“You… have feelings for me?” Kathryn asked, unable to keep her surprise in.  
  
“Kathryn Janeway, I’ve been dreaming about you for five years.” B’Elanna answered. “And I can see that our fantasies don’t differ all that greatly.”  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard and lowered her eyes. She had kept her feelings, her longing for B’Elanna, to herself for so long. She wasn’t sure if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. If she woke up now, she’d be crushed. But the stinging in her cheeks was too real for it to be a dream. B’Elanna moved forward and gently tugged at Kathryn’s hair, pulling the Captain’s head up so that she looked into her eyes.  
  
“If this is what you really want, we can make it happen.” B’Elanna said softly. “I’m willing to do this for you.”  
  
“I…” Kathryn stumbled. Could she really go through with this?  
  
“But, I’d want you to stop using this hologram and we’d have to get to know each other a little better first.” B’Elanna’s tone was gentle.  
  
Kathryn nodded. She’d wanted B’Elanna for so long that she’d do anything to make this work.  
  
*  
  
It was two months and several dates later, not to mention an encounter with a photonic species from another dimension that had mistaken Tom Paris’s Captain Proton program for reality, when Kathryn Janeway and B’Elanna Torres sat having dinner in Kathryn’s quarters. The crew knew they were an item and despite Kathryn’s worry that it would undermine her authority, so far things were going well. The crew had adapted to the relationship as easily as the two women, and Tom Paris had surprised them both by arranging a table for two on the holodeck the previous week. He had been hurt when B’Elanna had broken it off, but seeing her so happy had given him such peace that he had wanted to do something special for the two women.  
  
The redheaded Captain smiled across the table at B’Elanna. She had been itching to be dominated, but had kept true to her word and not gone back to the holodeck to use her program. She had waited patiently and gotten to know her Chief Engineer; spending as much time as was possible in her company. She’d realised that her feelings and those of the brunette, who looked at her so lovingly, ran deeper than those of fantasy and physical attraction. In fact, tonight, she planned on asking B’Elanna something, something that could go one of two ways.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” B’Elanna asked teasingly.  
  
“Sorry… I….” Kathryn blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
“What is it?” B’Elanna asked, suddenly very aware that Kathryn had been contemplating something serious. “I… haven’t upset you, have I?”  
  
“No, Lanna. Not at all. Quite the opposite.” Kathryn’s smile widened. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night.”  
  
“You’re sure? I don’t want to rush you into anything.” B’Elanna’s eyes widened, obvious excitement present in her reaction.  
  
“You’re not, and we both have tomorrow off. I promise, I’m not asking to be dominated, not yet. I’m willing to wait.” Kathryn leaned across the table and captured B’Elanna’s hand in her own.  
  
B’Elanna gently squeezed Kathryn’s hand. She smiled softly. Kathryn understood her need to take things one step at a time and she was grateful for that. She was also grateful that her beautiful girlfriend hadn’t gone back to the holodeck and used the holographic representation of herself since they’d been dating. It was important to her that once they reached that stage in the relationship, Kathryn would be more than willing. She didn’t want to force her into anything. B’Elanna wanted there to be more to their relationship than the dominant/submissive aspect.  
  
“In fact, tonight, I’d like to take a hot bath with my girlfriend and get to know her a little better.” Kathryn smiled.  
  
“Sounds good to me.” B’Elanna beamed. “You know, they’ll all talk if they see me leaving your quarters tomorrow.” She teased.  
  
“Let them talk.” Kathryn replied, gently letting go of B’Elanna’s hand to pour two more glasses of wine.  
  
“Are you trying to get me drunk, Captain?” The brunette half Klingon loved teasing her girlfriend.  
  
“Would I do a thing like that?” The redhead asked, mock shock on her face.  
  
“It’s just as well I can hold my alcohol.” B’Elanna answered. She cocked her head. “Computer, seal the doors to the Captain’s private quarters.”  
  
 _“Doors are sealed.”_  came the female voice.  
  
“Now, my beautiful Captain, how about we run that bath and take our wine through with us?” B’Elanna stood and offered Kathryn her hand.  
  
“Sounds wonderful.”  
  
*  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kathryn and B’Elanna were sat in the Captain’s bath, surrounded by hot water and bubbles.  
  
“My favourite way to relax just got much better.” Kathryn grinned as she reached for a washcloth and the soap, ready to wash down her beautiful dark haired lover.  
  
“Oh really? How so?” B’Elanna teased.  
  
“Now I get company with whom I can relax.” Kathryn gently lathered up the washcloth and began to run it over B’Elanna’s arms.  
  
“Company that would never leave your side if she didn’t have to.” B’Elanna smiled. “You’d get bored of me if that were the case though.”  
  
“Never.” Kathryn answered, soaping down her love. “Who could ever get bored of the beautiful woman in front of me?”  
  
She ran the cloth across B’Elanna’s breasts, grinning wickedly as the dark nipples stood to attention under her gentle caress. How she wanted to pull one into her mouth and play with it. But that would wait for later. Right now she was happy and content to be washing her girlfriend, getting to know the places she liked to be touched and working her up slowly.  
  
“You’re a sweet talker, Kathryn Janeway. A beautiful sweet talker, but a sweet talker nonetheless.” B’Elanna practically purred the words.  
  
“And you, my darling girlfriend, are breathtakingly gorgeous.” Kathryn gently rinsed B’Elanna’s soaped up torso.  
  
B’Elanna took the cloth and began to wash Kathryn down, noting the little gasp that came as she washed Kathryn’s neck and hit a sensitive spot and the giggle when she ran the cloth along the Captain’s collar bone. She stored them in her memory for later, looking forward to her lover reacting in the bedroom. She loved the feel and look of Kathryn’s snow-white breasts and the soft sigh that escaped her mouth as she ran the cloth over the cherry red nipples.  
  
Once B’Elanna had rinsed Kathryn off, she shifted position, pulling the redhead between her legs and encouraging her to lean back, enjoying the feel of their wet skin touching. They had been so careful, so gentle with each other, neither wanting to reach this level of intimacy until the other was ready. And now, now it felt just right. Tonight would be their first night together and the slow pace of their relationship added to the heightened awareness of both women. They lay there, sipping their wine and enjoying the atmosphere for several minutes, neither saying a word. Then B’Elanna shivered slightly.  
  
“Let’s dry off and warm up.” Kathryn said softly, taking B’Elanna’s glass and putting both of them down on the side.  
  
“Did you have anything in mind to warm us up?” The half Klingon asked seductively.  
  
“Oh, I have a few things in mind….” Kathryn grinned and stood, gently stepping out of the bath and offering B’Elanna her hand.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later and the women had dried each other off lovingly, making sure that not an inch of skin was left wet. Kathryn took B’Elanna’s hand and led her into the bedroom. She led her over to the bed and gently laid her down.  
  
“Computer, reduce lighting in the Captain’s quarters by two thirds.” The computer complied and both women were bathed in a soft glow as Kathryn sat on the bed beside her girlfriend.  
  
B’Elanna smiled up at her, devouring her love with her eyes. Kathryn was so perfect, so breathtaking that B’Elanna almost dared not touch her in case she broke. Snow white skin, freckle kissed on the shoulders and arms, dimples in just the right places, a stomach that had the smallest bulge to it. The Captain was a real woman, not one of those stick thin things B’Elanna had often watched Tom and the other young men chase around the ship. To B’Elanna, Kathryn was every inch the woman of her dreams, and seeing her here, naked, was more than she could ever have wished for.   
  
Kathryn smiled softly and ran a hand along B’Elanna’s bare skin, enjoying the way it felt under her fingers. The caramel smoothness of her body, normally hidden by her uniform, was tender and silky. No one else got to see this side to her. It was true that Tom had probably seen B’Elanna naked, had probably even had sex with her, but Kathryn doubted that he’d ever made love to her. B’Elanna deserved to be made love to, to be discovered and worshipped for the woman she was. She wondered if anyone had ever realised just how vulnerable her girlfriend could be, or if they had ever got past that tough Klingon attitude as she allowed her hands to roam freely, cupping and caressing the soft, pillow-like mounds that were B’Elanna’s breasts.  
  
B’Elanna purred at Kathryn’s touch, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. She pressed her tongue against Kathryn’s lips, demanding entrance to her mouth and the redhead’s lips parted; a tango of lust and love beginning. B’Elanna pulled at Kathryn’s buttocks, causing the Captain to roll on top of her, pressing light against dark. Kathryn moaned as B’Elanna kneaded her buttocks, scratching and digging her nails in. B’Elanna smiled into the kiss, raising her hips to press them into her lover’s.  
  
After a long and passionate kiss, Kathryn pulled her head back, gasping for breath, her face awash with the lust and love she felt for B’Elanna. It was a truly special moment for them and she wanted to take her time exploring the woman below her. She gently kissed her way along B’Elanna’s jaw, up to her ear, nibbling gently at the lobe and receiving a deep moan for her efforts. Kathryn smiled and licked and kissed her way down B’Elanna’s neck, focusing on her pulse point, alternatively biting and sucking, causing B’Elanna’s hips to rise upwards and grind against her. Kathryn let out an elongated moan, her lust rising and the familiar tingling feeling growing between her legs.  
  
The redhead kissed her way down B’Elanna’s chest, encircling one of the dark nipples with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. The dark haired Lieutenant whimpered and arched her back, enjoying the way Kathryn took possession of her body with such gentility. B’Elanna ran her hands through the beautiful red tresses, enjoying each new sensation as Kathryn’s hand rose to the other nipple and mimicked the actions of her tongue and teeth. Kathryn smiled as she playfully bit B’Elanna’s nipple before beginning her path back down the half-Klingon’s toned body. She kissed, licked and bit, savouring each new part of B’Elanna’s body and committing the different reactions to memory.  
  
When she reached B’Elanna’s navel, Kathryn dipped her tongue into B’Elanna’s belly button, playing with it and enjoying the way her girlfriend gasped and wriggled. “So beautiful,” she whispered as she made her way down to the dark patch of curls, inhaling her lover’s scent for the first time. Kathryn breathed deeply and let out a soft moan, the urgency growing between her own legs. She smiled up at B’Elanna, whose lust filled eyes gazed down at her. Without a word or any further hesitancy, Kathryn gently pushed B’Elanna’s legs apart and dipped her head between them, running her tongue along the softness of her lover’s folds. Kathryn moaned, as she tasted the sweetness of B’Elanna’s juices, lapping at them with a frenzied excitement, causing B’Elanna’s hips to buck as her body began to take control.  
  
B’Elanna closed her eyes and tangled her hands in Kathryn’s hair as the older woman sought out her already throbbing clit and circled it with her skilled tongue. Kathryn pressed and flicked, immersed in the reaction she was receiving from her lover. Instinct took control as Kathryn reached up with one hand and pushed two fingers into B’Elanna’s wetness. The Chief Engineer was Kathryn’s first female lover, but she’d thought about this moment repeatedly since she’d first laid eyes on her. Fantasy and reality were colliding and Kathryn wanted more than anything to show B’Elanna how much she wanted her. She pumped her fingers in and out of the younger woman, gently grazing B’Elanna’s g-spot with her manicured nails. B’Elanna shook and screamed as her orgasm hit. She clamped her legs around Kathryn’s head and screamed her name. Her back arched and she saw stars in front of her eyes.  
  
As B’Elanna relaxed again, her body collapsing onto the bed, Kathryn gently kissed her way back up until she rested against B’Elanna, staring into her eyes. She kissed B’Elanna’s cheeks, then her lips, the taste of the half-Klingon lingering on her own lips.  
  
“You’re…. sure… you never… with another… woman?” B’Elanna panted.  
  
“Never,” Kathryn answered, running a hand through B’Elanna’s hair.  
  
“Kahless….” B’Elanna breathed.  
  
Kathryn leaned in and kissed B’Elanna again, happy that she’d brought pleasure to her girlfriend.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna’s first night in Kathryn’s quarters turned into a week, then a month, neither one wanting the Chief Engineer to go back to her quarters which would mean them spending the night alone. Their nights were filled with cuddles, kisses and discovering each other again and again. Each woman worshipped the other; Kathryn often came back after a long shift to find roses from the hydroponics bay waiting for her. Each bouquet came with a card, showing just how much B’Elanna loved her. When she came back to her quarters, exactly one month after B’Elanna had first shared her bed, there was another bouquet waiting for her along with a small parcel.  
  
“Lanna… what have you gotten me?” she called out, but received no answer.  
  
Kathryn opened the card on the flowers and as she read it a tingle ran down her spine.  
  
  
 _You’ve been such a good girl, so patient with me. I’m waiting in Holodeck Two. Bring the parcel and don’t open it._  
  
Kathryn wasted no time, quickly showering and sorting her hair out before putting on clean clothes and heading for the holodeck. She hurried along the corridors, ignoring the looks of everyone she passed. Kathryn gripped the parcel in her hands, itching to know what was inside of it. But she wouldn’t allow curiosity to get the better of her, as much as the suspense gnawed at her insides. It took less than five minutes for her to arrive at the holodeck. Kathryn ordered the doors to open and found that she was locked out.  
  
“Computer, open the doors to Holodeck Two,” she ordered, impatiently.  
  
 _“The doors to Holodeck Two have been sealed by Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres. Access is restricted by voice recognition to two crewmembers. In order to gain access please confirm your name,”_  the computer replied emotionlessly.  
  
“Captain Kathryn Janeway.” The Captain was ready to punch the computer and over ride the controls but kept her temper.  
  
 _“Voice pattern confirmed. Access granted.”_  
  
The doors opened and Kathryn hurried inside, the archway and the doors disappearing behind her. Kathryn looked around, finding herself in her own program, back in the punishment room of her Mistress on Earth. Automatically and without question, Kathryn removed her clothing and moved forward to kneel before the Mistress’s chair. She placed the parcel in front of her and positioned herself so that her knees were apart, her head bowed and her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna had watched Kathryn enter from her position behind the heavy red curtains that hung along one side of the room. Her girlfriend looked so beautiful, the holographic candlelight accentuating the vivid red of Kathryn’s hair, and now that she was naked, the soft curves that made up the woman whom B’Elanna had come to love with every fibre in her being. She smirked as she saw Kathryn lay the unopened package on the ground before her. Her girlfriend was playing her part wonderfully. B’Elanna only hoped that she could give Kathryn what she had promised three months ago. B’Elanna ran her hands over the leather corset and velvet skirt she was wearing, before taking a deep breath to steady herself. The promise she had made her girlfriend was foremost in her mind. It would be difficult not to take Kathryn there and then, but she would have to control her Klingon instincts.  
  
Taking one more deep breath, B’Elanna stepped out from behind the curtains and walked over to where Kathryn knelt, waiting for her.  
  
“Such a good girl. Waiting for me so patiently, and I see you haven’t opened your present yet.” There was a pride to B’Elanna’s voice that Kathryn relished.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress.” Kathryn answered softly, keeping her head bowed.  
  
“Stand. Let me see you,” B’Elanna ordered.  
  
Kathryn complied and stood in complete submission. Her head still bowed, legs apart hands clasped behind her back. She only hoped that B’Elanna didn’t realise how wet she already was. Whilst Kathryn had found a sexual nature to her sessions with her Mistress on Earth, she had never found herself this turned on, never felt the desire to be taken by the other woman. With B’Elanna though, she wanted nothing more than to be tied to the nearby table and taken over and over.  
  
B’Elanna ran her hand over Kathryn’s curves, smiling to herself as she did. Her submissive really was the most exquisite creature B’Elanna had ever laid her eyes on. She slipped her hand between Kathryn’s legs and noted just how wet Kathryn was. It took all of B’Elanna’s control not to forget what they were doing and push the redhead up against the wall and have her way with her.  
  
“Tell me, does the idea of possible punishment turn you on?” she asked.  
  
“No, Mistress,” Kathryn answered without hesitancy, “But belonging to you, knowing that you will do with me as you wish, does.”  
  
“Good answer.” B’Elanna smiled. “And make no mistake, whilst you are here, I will do with you exactly what I want.”  
  
B’Elanna brushed Kathryn’s cheek with the back of her hand. She loved the way Kathryn was so ready for her and so far compliant. It made it easier. B’Elanna felt tentative but didn’t show it. She knew that Kathryn held implicit trust in her and she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.  
  
“Now. I want you to choose a safe word, Kathryn. One that has no place in our sessions, apart from to stop what is happening.” B’Elanna’s voice was firm.  
  
“Tom.” Kathryn answered quickly.  
  
B’Elanna had to stifle a laugh. It was a simple word, she had to give Kathryn that. B’Elanna also knew that Tom was a source of annoyance for her girlfriend. Not only did he have an inane ability for getting into trouble, but also he had dated B’Elanna before Kathryn had the chance. Whilst the Chief Engineer would never tell her, Kathryn talked in her sleep, and on several occasions over the past months had told Tom exactly what she thought of the fact he’d dated B’Elanna and stolen precious time from them.   
  
“Very well,” B’Elanna answered. “Tom it is.”  
  
She circled Kathryn slowly, savouring the way her submissive looked, and relishing the fact she was the only one that got to see the Captain this way. She ran a hand through the soft, clean red tresses, loving the fact that Kathryn had left her hair down. B’Elanna had commented that she missed the long hair that used to cascade down Kathryn’s back, and she had been quick to convince the EMH to use the follicle stimulator in order to make it grow back. B’Elanna had been so awestruck when Kathryn had revealed just how long her hair had grown and so quickly, she’d been lost for words.  
  
“Now, you know the purpose of these sessions and I am happy to give you the release you desire, but in order for that to occur, I want you to think about what you have done to deserve punishment.” B’Elanna sat in the chair in front of which Kathryn stood.  
  
Kathryn stood there in silence for a moment, not changing position. She had had a fairly easy week, no big decisions on the horizon, no major encounters with alien species, no sign of Q, for which she was eternally grateful. Then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Kathryn had gotten irritable with Tom for no reason. He had merely suggested that they find somewhere for some much needed shore leave and she had told him that it wasn’t his decision to make. Kathryn had been thinking about the way that even when he was with B’Elanna, Tom had eyed up the Delaney sisters whenever they walked by. It had irritated Kathryn. She would never have treated B’Elanna like that. He’d interrupted her thought flow and received the short end of her temper because of it.  
  
“I snapped at Lieutenant Paris, Mistress. He hadn’t done anything to warrant it, except for disturb my flow of thought.” Kathryn kept her voice quiet, but audible.  
  
“Anything else?” B’Elanna hid her amusement at Kathryn’s choice of wrong doings.  
  
“Neelix offered me a coffee substitute and I threatened to have him clean the hull of the ship with his toothbrush if he didn’t get me what I’d asked for.” Kathryn knew full well that at the time she’d been suffering with the effects of pre-menstrual tension and caffeine withdrawals.  
  
“Was there any real need for either incident?” B’Elanna asked.  
  
“No, Mistress. None other than my own irrationality,” Kathryn answered, ashamed of herself.  
  
“Kneel and present your backside.” The half-Klingon stood and reached for the leather paddle she had taken from the Captain’s quarters before setting the program up.  
  
Kathryn did as she was told, resting her cheek on the floor and raising her buttocks into the air. B’Elanna walked round behind her and gently ran her hands across the snow-white cheeks.  
  
“Ten strokes for each indiscretion.” B’Elanna’s voice was filled with authority. “You will count each stroke and thank me for it. Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” Kathryn answered, her voice already beginning to shake with anticipation.  
  
B’Elanna raised the hand holding the paddle and brought it down with a swift sharp smack that stung Kathryn’s cheek. Resisting the urge to yelp, Kathryn bit her lip and then did as she’d been ordered.  
  
“One, thank you, Mistress.”   
  
Nineteen more times the paddle hit her cheeks, and each time, Kathryn fought back the urge to yelp. She thanked B’Elanna for each and every stroke, tears streaming down her face by the end, but she felt satisfied. Cleansed of her indiscretions in a way that the holographic representation of B’Elanna had never made her feel. She remained in position as B’Elanna came round to where her head was positioned and laid the paddle on her chair.  
  
“Good Girl. You took your punishment better than I expected,” B’Elanna praised. “Now, I want you to open your present.”  
  
Kathryn gingerly knelt back on her feet, her cheeks stinging from where the paddle had been previously and reached for the small square parcel. She pulled it into her lap and tore at the wrapping to reveal a box. She looked at it, fingering the clasp before opening it to reveal a delicate silver collar with a round loop at the front.  
  
“It’s… beautiful, Mistress.” Kathryn whispered, in awe.  
  
“Bring it here,” B’Elanna ordered.  
  
Kathryn crawled forward, the box in one hand. She knelt before B’Elanna and offered it to her.  
  
“Turn so your back is to me,” B’Elanna said, taking the box.  
  
Kathryn willingly complied and moved her hair for the half-Klingon. B’Elanna put the collar around Kathryn’s neck and smiled.  
  
“This is only to be worn in our sessions. A reminder that you belong to me.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Kathryn answered, itching to move and kiss her girlfriend.  
  
B’Elanna couldn’t hold in her own desires any longer, she wrapped her arms around Kathryn and pulled her into her lap.  
  
“Worth the wait, Love?” she asked softly.  
  
“Definitely.” Kathryn grinned. “And so much better than I could have imagined.”  
  
B’Elanna smiled and pressed her lips to Kathryn’s, happy in the knowledge that she had managed to provide Kathryn with the release she desired and gained the Captain’s heart in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal


End file.
